Anime! Communism! And WHAT?
by magical-girl-ember
Summary: Hello! I'm Mitsuko and I just transferred to Dublin University! I'm so nervous... New school means new loves! W-Wait loves! It's plural? What's going to happen to me!
1. Chapter 1

A new school means new love right! No I must be reading too much shojou. Surprisingly, I'm not looking forward to it as much as I though I would. It's not that I particularly hate school or anything but I usually end up hating the people in it. I'm transferring from my crappy old public school to a new private school called Dublin University. The only reason I transferred here was because of my childhood friend. Well that and I couldn't stand my old one. She told me all about this new school she was going to and how awesome it was. I wanted to go so bad just to get away from my old school. I was the nerdy girl who didn't have any friends. I only have one friend I ever stayed in contact with.

Her name is Ember but I think everyone calls her Em now. She's a year older than me which makes her 19 but she started school late so we are in the same grade. She has long, white hair, light blue eyes, and pale ivory skin. She is one of the most popular and most beautiful people I have ever seen. She is on the track, swim, and baseball teams. Not to mention she has a really hot boyfriend! When I first met her I thought she was too good to be true and that she must be a robot, then again I was 4 when we met. I later found out she sucks at cooking, she's impossibly clumsy, she sucks at most school subjects, she acts like kid, she is lazy, and she loves to eat and play video games.

I have dark purple hair and dark blue eyes that both look black unless I stand in the sun. I'm not all that popular because I tend to get shy around people and I'm not all that pretty because I never usually wear makeup. I wear bright red glasses, and I'm what most would call a nerd. I'm not athletic, but I have pretty normal grades and I make one hell of a cook. Not to mention I don't think I've ever even had a boyfriend! I wish I had Ember's life.

Once I got off my plane I was suppose to go to my new home. Ember offered up her spare bedroom almost instantly. "You said you don't have a place yet? Not a problem! You can totally crash at my place for however long you need! I have like 3 extra rooms and its so super huge. I'm all alone so it would be awesome to have you around." That's what she said on the phone a month ago. I called a taxi and finally had some time to relax. My phone vibrated once I got in the cab…

'From: Ember

Yo! Mitsuko! Welcome hooome!

I went to go pick something up at my boyfriends house so I may be a little late. I left a spare key under the mat so when you get there just let yourself in and make yourself at home!

-Em'

I looked at the text for awhile and all I thought about was what her boyfriend was like. They looked like a really cute couple in all the pictures she sent me and she seems to like him a lot. I still have no idea what he's like, let alone his name.

-skip forward an hour-

W-What the hell is this!? Did I get the address wrong! No that cant be it but… This isn't a house it's more of a mansion! I quickly calm myself down and then remember that Ember is a rich girl. Her whole family is made up of rich people, from doctors to lawyers to the CEO's of big time companies. Her dad left her mom when she was little and her mom died when she was 5 so she spent most of her life with her crazy rich grandma. My parents worked a lot so I never saw them much but they are still really nice and so supportive of almost everything I do. I grabbed the key to the house and walked in…

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! The ceilings are all so high! And there's such beautiful artwork and statutes- and oh my gawd! Is that the bathroom! These sinks are amazing! The tub is humongous! What! She has a garden! There's a river and a bunch of golden statutes! Hard believe she's 19 and already has this huge house.

I was walking around giving myself a tour and somehow found my way back to the main staircase without getting lost. Just then the door opened and in walked some albino guy, he was kind of hot. I jumped a little and wasn't sure if this was a burglary. "Hey! Do you know where Em is?" Said the albino guy with a German sounding accent. "Uh-um w-who? Oh! Wait! S-she's um at her boyfriends house but should be back soon." "Alright cool! Then I will just stay here until she comes back." "Eh heh heh right… Um who are you?" I asked still really confused but acting surprisingly calm. "Oh! You are looking at the awesome Gilbert! I'm Em's classmate no need to worry" "Uh huh right well um just make yourself at home…" I said thinking about how my mom always told me to be hospitable. He made his way to the kitchen then to the living room. I heard the door open again and hoped it wasn't another random guy.

It was Ember wearing some shorts and a black tank top that read "HERO" in big red letters, she also had thigh high blue socks. She was carrying a bag around her shoulder which she dumped on the floor with a thud. She took off her black high-top converse and looked up in surprise. "Oh! Hey what's up Mitsu! Long time no see! Did you make yourself at home?" "Uh y-yeah thanks a bunch Ember…" "oh no problem I will show you to your room in just a sec. But I'm sure you know your way around here by now, you were always good at that." "u-um Ember…" "oh and I don't really cook all that much so you can be in charge of cooking cause the only thing I can make right is hamburgers…" "Emberr…" "I have a bunch of ingredients you can use and I can always go out if you need anymore…" "EMBER!" She looked up at me shocked "What's up something happen?"

"Uh w-well there was a weird guy who came by a-and" "Hey there Em!" There was the albino- I mean Gilbert. "Oh! Haha Hey Gil!" She looked up at me "This here's Gilbert he's a classmate of mine. Which means he comes over from time to time and crashes on my couch. He's a nice guy but he can be a dick and kinda pervy too…" "What! I'm an awesome guy! I'm not a dick! Gawd I just came over to get the notes for today cause I fell asleep in class" "Haha clam down man! Here!" She hands him what looks to be a notebook. "Can't you go ask your brother or even Roderick some time?" "But you're so close to meee! Kesesese" He hugged her really hard and ran out the doorway yelling something in German as he left. Ember yelled something back in German but I don't speak any German so I would never know what they were saying to each other. Well that is until I asked.

Ember showed me to my room and it was huge as usual. It was almost as big as my old house. "Sorry I had to give you such a small room but I thought you would like it." She's such a rich girl. I had some extra time so I started on dinner. We had some pasta which Ember enjoyed since she obviously didn't have any home cooked meals recently. Ember went into the living room with the huge 70 inch TV to watch The Avengers. I went back upstairs to finish unpacking.

My room was painted a cream color and had its own TV, awesome desk, bookshelves galore, a huge bed, a window with an awesome view of the city, and my own bathroom! It looked like someone had already moved into my room there were clothes which Ember said were her old ones but she said I could use them if I wanted. The bed had its own comforter and pillows which are black lace. She had picked up my textbooks and study guides and placed those on the book shelves and she even got me some new manga and two little figurines that looked like us! How adorable! And after I was done unpacking it looked like someone had been living there for a long time, it had such a nice homey feeling I loved it.

I was proud of my work and looked at the clock. 10:00 Oh. Shit. I had to get up at 6 in the morning! I quickly took a shower and went to bed. By the time I woke it was about 5:00 and still dark out. I put on my school uniform and headed down stairs. Ember wasn't up yet but she left a note for me.

' Good morning Mitsu!

Make yourself breakfast and I should be down soon. If I'm not don't wait for me.

–Em '

I was just about to walk out the door when I heard a bunch of crashing noises coming from the kitchen. I heard a small 'shit' then I saw Ember run out of the kitchen doors with a piece of toast with jelly in her mouth. She ran towards me not even acknowledging the fact I was there. She quickly but on her high-top converse and shoved her phone and keys in her bag. She was just about to run out the door when she noticed me. She tripped and face planted but then shot back up "Dude! You're suppose to be at school!" I looked confused at her "I was just going to school…" "Well we are going to be late!" She yelled at me before grabbing my hand and yanking me out the door.

"Ughhhh! I can't believe I forgot my clock was an hour ahead of time!" I smiled as we walked next to each other. Ember's uniform was a little different than mine. She had the same skirt and white sweater but she had a red blazer that wasn't buttoned, and her signature thigh high socks on. My uniform had the same skirt and sweater with an undershirt and a black tie. I had to keep pulling down my skirt because it felt shorter than I was used to. Ember looked so beautiful in hers and I thought I must look like a whore compared to her. "Oh your skirt is fine! You look great! Trust me ok?" I nodded a little nervous.

"I had to pull some strings but I managed to get you in most of my classes. But we have a different gym class. I hope you join some clubs too! We have some crazy clubs here at school." I looked up in surprise "Really? What clubs are you in?" She gleamed and it almost seemed like sparkles were going to explode everywhere "I belong to the hero club of course!" I had never heard of such a club but it sounded fun. "They even have an anime club." Ember nudged my shoulder knowing how much I love my anime. "Oh shut up!" "Ahaha! You're too funny!"

Ember went on and on about how much I'm going to love it here, she said that I'm going to meet all her friends and kept going on and on. I was so excited, but nervous, but excited. I think I'm turning Bipolar or something. But I couldn't wait to see what happens!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to the front entrance with amazement. Dublin University was HUGE! The steps were wide with lion statues on the side. The students of the school all looked very diverse and happy. "You know looking at things with your mouth wide open isn't very ladylike" said Ember with a smirk. I slapped my hand over my mouth "S-Shut up!" She just laughed, "Oh calm down I was only joking!" While going up the stairs Ember seemed like she stopped to say hi to everyone we passed. I felt butterflies in my stomach but at the same time I thought I was going to be sick.

"Here we go!" We were standing next to some lockers. "So this is my locker and yours is right next to mine. Gilbert's is next to yours and my boyfriend has the one next to mine." "So do I know anyone in our class?" I think I remembered some of my friends from elementary school went here but I wasn't sure. "Uh you know Gil and you sort of know Al but that's about it." I was confused "Um who's Al?" Ember looked at me puzzled, "Oh! Haha silly me! My boyfriend! I should probably tell you more about him before talking about him huh? Well his full name is Alfred F. Jones, most people just call him Al." "Oh cool" I said back smiling.

We were standing at our lockers, while Ember was talking up a storm I heard a British accent say, "Good Morning Em." Ember spun around and greeted a cute English guy with some weird eyebrows. "Hey! Iggy what's up! How's it going!" "Why do you always insist on calling me that nickname!" Said the Brit obviously annoyed. I peeked my head from behind Ember, he was standing at the locker right next to Alfred's. Ember saw me peaking at him and pushed me out in front. "This here is my best friend since the diaper days. Her name is Mitsuko Asukai! She's brand new here so be nice!" I quickly bowed down. "N-Nice to meet you!" He laughed a little. "Nice to meet you too. I am Arthur Kirkland." He turned to Ember and whispered "Japanese huh?" Ember nodded approvingly.

"Well I just came to pick up some books and-" "HEY DUDES!" I heard a loud voice yell at us and I fought the urge to cover my ears. When I looked I saw a hot American guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AMERICA!" whined Arthur. Ember giggled a little "Hey Alfie!" I stood there confused "Wha-" The American pulled Ember close and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You wanker!" "Aw come on Artie! Don't be such a bummer!" "Whatever! I'm going to class!" Arthur threw his hands in the air and walked off.

I was startled by Ember's voice, "Oh! Hey Al! This is Mitsu." I looked back and saw a smiling American. "What's up! I'm Alfred!" he held up his hand and kept it there for awhile. Was I suppose to do something… I held my hand up like him and he slapped my palm, it stung a little. "Eh!" I said out of surprise he looked at Ember with confusion. "She's Japanese hun." "Ohhhhhh" Said Alfred like he understood everything now.

As we walked to class together I was rubbing my hand and talking to Gilbert we met on the way there. Ember and Alfred were being love birds, holding hands, kissing, and flirting. They looked like a prince and princess waving hi to almost everyone that passed. Gilbert was talking about how awesome he was and when we finally got to class it was pretty much empty. Arthur was the only one I recognized.

There was a Japanese kid by the door with his face hidden in a book, a big German in the front of class writing something on the board, an Italian that wouldn't stop talking to the German, a girl who looked Hungarian, another girl who's race I couldn't make out, a Canadian boy, and a French guy. Wow what a class! Once Ember walked in she greeted all of them at the same time "Hey Feliciano! Hallo Ludwig! Oh hi Kiku! What's up Matt! Hi Francis! Helloo Lizzy! Hi there Michelle!" My head was reeling! Everyone said hi all in unison and all in different languages too.

The giant German started to talk to Ember as Alfred took a seat in the back next to Arthur. I didn't know where to sit so I just stood there looking like an idiot two other boys walked in, A Chinese girl but she's wearing the boys uniform so she must be a boy, and a Russian guy who looked to be just as big as the German. "Oh! Hey Yao! Hallo Ivan!" "Ni hao!" said the Chinese boy while the Russian just waved with a really nice smile.

"Ok! Let's get started!" Said Ember in a giddy voice. The German said in a deep voice "Does anyone know where Roderick is?" Just at that moment the door flew open and an Austrian guy walked in "There was an emergency in the music room." Said the Austrian in a kind of spoiled tone. "Yes yes" said the German, "Ok guys! We have a new student!" Said Ember.

"H-Hello my name is Asukai Mitsuko." I said as I bowed "She's Japanese like Kiku so her first name is really Mitsuko." The Japanese boy looked up from his book and smiled at me. Wow! Was he cute or what! "We will go around the room and tell Miss Asukai your name, nationality, and club. Thank you." Said the blonde German in a very thick accent. Ember smiled and said "Well, you already know who I am!" She looked toward the door, "So then… Kiku let's start with you!" "Konichiwa! Nice to meet you. I am Honda Kiku, Japansese. Part of the Newspaper club and the anime club" He bowed and sat back down and went back to reading his book.

The Italian sitting next to Kiku stood up, "Vee~ I am Feliciano, Italian! It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady like you baby!" "ITALY!" yelled the German. Feliciano winced a little but went back to being cheery and said, "I belong to the newspaper club, the model research club, the slightly badass club, and the cat snuggle club." "THOSE ARE NOT REAL CLUBS ITALY!" "AHH! I'm sorry Germany!" Why are they calling each other by their countries? That's weird… I turned around to look at Ember and found that she was trying not to laugh at the German and Italian.

The Austrian stood up next, "Yah, I am Roderick, Austrian. I belong to the Music club." Then the Hungarian girl, "Hallo! I am Elizabeta but you can just call me Lizzy, I am Hungarian. I don't belong to any clubs at the moment." The girl who's ethnicity I couldn't figure out stood up "Hi there! I am Michelle from Seychelles! I don't belong to any clubs either sorry." Whoa she's from Seychelles? That's cool I have never met anyone from there, "Kesese I'm Gilbert, Prussian. I'm with the awesome club!" Prussian? That's odd people usually just say they're German. "Bonjour mon amour! I am Francis Bonnefoy I am le French~ I belong to the gourmet cooking club~" said the French while the German rolled his eyes. The Chinese boy said, "Ni Hao I am Wang Yao, Chinese. I belong to the gourmet cooking club with Francis." Arthur stood up next, "You already know I'm Arthur Kirkland, British. I belong to the black magic club." The… black magic club? That's unexpected he seems too nice for something like that. "What's up brah! I'm Alfred F. Jones! American dude! I'm the president of the Hero club!" I jumped a little at Alfred's enthusiasm.

The Russian stood up and in a cute, unexpected, voice said "I am Ivan, I am Russian. I belong to the Soviet club. It's nice to meet you." He seemed like such a nice person. The German then said "Hallo I am Ludwig, German. I belong to the Newspaper club, I am also the class president." I got a bunch of stares from the class they they were expecting me to do something, "O-Oh hello everyone nice to meet you all" I said in a shy voice. "You already know me but I'm the Vice Pres. of the class if you didn't know." What! Ember is! I thought you had to be smart to have a position like that.

"Ok! Let's move on then!" "Mitsu you can sit behind Kiku, sorry but that's the only available seat." "Aw shit! Matt! I totally forgot!" The Canadian boy stood up, "It's alright Em. Hi there, I am Matthew, Canadian, and Alfred's brother. I belong to the Canada club." He spoke very softly so he was hard to hear.

The class went on with our teacher everyone called Rome. Why does everyone call each other by their countries!? This school is definitely weird! The day went by really fast. I ate lunch with the whole class, it turns out they are all pretty good friends it felt like a big family. But Francis and Arthur seemed like they had a lot of sexual tension built up.

After school I decided to check out that anime club Ember was telling me about. She had go to track practice so I told her I would meet her back at home. Ludwig gave me a list of all the clubs in school and there sure were some weird ones. I looked out the window thinking about Kiku and Ivan. They both seemed really nice and so cute too. Before I knew it I was in front of the club room. I fingered the doorknob a little then walked in very slowly.

"Um h-hello"


End file.
